Lockon Stratos
Lockon Stratos (ロックオン・ストラトス) is a Gundam Meister, or Gundam pilot, for an independent armed revolutionary group called Celestial Being, a group that seeks to create an unified future for Earth. They seek to reenact the plans of the departed technological genius, Aeolia Schenberg, by using their weapons to end any military conflict. During the first movements of their revolution, they rely on Veda, a super computer constructed by Aeolia nearly 200 years before Celestial Being is formed. Lockon is actually a codename for two identical twins, Neil Dylandy (ニール・ディランディ) and Lyle Dylandy (ライル・ディランディ). The brothers lost their parents and younger sister when they were children due to a terrorist bombing executed by KPSA, the faction Setsuna formerly served. While his older brother heatedly dedicated himself to avenging their family, Lyle instead sought to liberate the world by covertly joining Katharon, a Middle Eastern anti-government resistance party. As a spy for Katharon, he is known as Jean 1 (ジーン１). After Neil is killed in battle, Setsuna scouts Lyle years later to become the sniper for Celestial Being. Though he feels the responsibility is forced upon him, Lyle decides to play along in order to feed inside information to his allies in Katharon. His link with Katharon leads to friendly relations between the two resistance groups. When his Innovator lover, Anew Returner, is killed in battle, Lockon invigorates himself to end the war for the sake of his departed loved ones. Mission Mode Since characters from the second season are being used, the Lockon who appears in the game is Lyle and not Neil. The summary for his downloadable mission also confirms this Lockon to be Lyle. Like other downloadable characters, Lockon does not appear within the game's original story mode and stars in his own solo mission. He is sent to quickly rescue a third party force on the field in order to create an alliance with them. Since his operation is supposed to be covert, Lockon alone is sent to perform the first part of the mission. Once he has the third party to join them, Setsuna arrives as his reinforcements and they defeat the remaining enemies together. After he completes this mission, Lockon has a random chance of becoming a Newtype. Personality Aloof and informal, Lockon's slackened personality is similar to his twin brother. However, since he grew up being compared to his older brother, he has an inferiority complex when people mistake them. Therefore, Lockon tries to distinguish himself as soon as someone thinks he is the same as his brother. Unlike his older brother, Lockon feels unattached to his family for years and hasn't spent his life brooding over their deaths. He envies his brother's drive to a degree, since he hasn't felt passion for himself in years. A sniper as well, he isn't as talented as his older brother and has to train to better himself. When Anew betrays him and dies soon after, Lockon realizes how it feels to lose something precious. Sympathizing with the thoughts of his brother, he finally takes his duties as a Gundam Meister seriously and finds he has found his own purpose for fulfilling the missions given to him. For his lover and for his family's sake, he takes pride of his brother's codename and wants to live up to his brother's honor. Quotes *"Take this!" *"It'll take more than that!" *"Trans Am!" *"Time to get serious!" *"Cherudim, Lockon Stratos, launching!" *"Lockon Stratos, launching!" *"Even if the world turns against me I won't give up this way of life!" *"I will keep fighting like this until punishment rains down upon me." *"Whew... Don't do this to me... I'm not as young as I used to be." *"Targeted and firing." *"You're still alive, huh? Then I'll be your wingman!" *"Put a lid on it!" *"Well, thanks for such a passionate welcome!" *"Stop trying to force other people to think like you do!" *"I've put myself on the line for this suit and the things it can do!" *"Could this be retribution for past sins?" *"Damn! You honed right in on my position!" *"I'm fully charged! Now to target and fire!" *"I'm not the type that packs it in and goes home just because I get knocked down!" *"Mission accomplished! The field is ours!" *"It's kind of shocking how obsessed you are. I'd get a migraine thinking of something that much." *"Regrets are a waste of time! We fight for the future -- not the past!" *"As Lockon Stratos, I've taken it upon myself to confront this world head on!" *"A True Gundam Dynasty Warrior, targeted and firing!" *"This is the way of Celestial Being!" Stats Staying true to his role as a sniper, Lockon's best stat is his Shot rating. It ranks as the second highest rating in the cast, sharing the right with Kamille and Haman. His other stats, however, are average so he doesn't do well in close ranged encounters. Keep him out at long or mid-ranged at all times in Shot intensive MS. His stats are perfect for his Mobile Suit -which has very few physical attacks- but he is suited for Newtype funnel suits as well. Relations Lockon has special SP attack quotes with Kamille, Banagher, Heero, Milliardo, Kira, Setsuna, and Allelujah. He will say a special quote when he launches in Knight Gundam or any Newtype suit that uses funnels. Players cannot nor do they need to build Friendship levels with Lockon. Once he's downloaded, he will automatically be made available as a possible Operator (which would often require Level 5 intimacy with other characters); his Mobile Suit will be available for other characters after five missions. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters